This invention relates generally to methods of attaching metal articles to one another, and more particularly to a method of attaching an ornamental setting to an ornament.
In the gold jewelry industry, articles of gold jewelry are frequently made from a gold electroform process used in connection with hollow articles. This is because articles made from solid gold are too expensive for most consumers. In many instances, in order to enhance the aesthetics of the article of jewelry, it is desirable to attach a cast ornamental setting made of gold to the gold electroform article. This setting is typically smaller than the article and may be plated with suitable material to give it a contrasting color.
A conventional method of attaching the gold ornamental setting to the gold electroform article (e.g., an earring) of hollow construction is by soldering the setting to the article. This method suffers from the disadvantage that the setting is subject to breaking away from the article, especially when the surface area(s) at the point(s) of attachment of the setting to the article is (are) relatively small. Thus, articles having settings attached thereto by soldering have high rejection rates thereby increasing the manufacturing costs associated with producing the articles. Another disadvantage associated with this method is that the heat used to solder the setting to the article has a tendency to anneal the thin walls of the hollow article which are subjected to the heat around the area of attachment thereby causing the walls to be brittle.
Another method of attachment is by using cement or glue. This method suffers from the same basic disadvantage as soldering in that it does not provide a positive secure attachment of the setting to the article. Thus, articles made by attaching settings to the articles with cement are subject to high rejection rates caused by the settings breaking away from the articles.
The instant invention provides an improved method of attaching a gold ornamental setting to an article of jewelry or an ornament of hollow construction comprising: (a) forming aligned openings in a wall of the ornament, the openings having a slightly larger diameter than the diameter of a post of the setting; (b) inserting the post through the aligned openings in such a manner that the free end portion of the post extends outwardly beyond the wall of the ornament; (c) substantially removing the free end portion of the post so as to leave a very small exposed portion which slightly extends beyond the wall of the ornament; and (d) securing the small exposed portion of the post to the wall of the ornament. More particularly, the step of securing the small exposed portion of the post to the wall of the ornament comprises the step of peening the small exposed portion in such a manner that the wall has a substantially continuous and flush outer surface at the point of attachment of the post of the ornamental setting to the ornament. The ornamental setting may have another outwardly extending post which is adapted to extend through another opening formed in the wall of the opening. The other post has an end portion with a bend wherein the post engages the wall of the opening at the bend for preventing the removal of the other post from its opening.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved method of attaching a cast gold ornamental setting to a gold ornament (e.g., an earring) of hollow construction which positively and securely attaches the setting in a superior manner than prior methods of attachment thereby resulting in lower rejection rates during manufacture; the provision of such an improved method which produces an ornament having a neat, attractive appearance; and the provision of such an improved method which is easy to perform.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.